Cache/The .3EBloc map game
3 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=207.30. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 12:24:18 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. The >Bloc map game Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » The >Bloc map game « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: The >Bloc map game (Read 2201 times) President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: The >Bloc map game « Reply #30 on: May 25, 2015, 07:37:04 AM » Quote from: Daruja Khalka on May 25, 2015, 04:14:07 AM Quote from: alysdexia on May 25, 2015, 04:08:09 AM the only people who like that bullshit are people who wank over paracucks games and shitpost on /gsg/ you come from /gsg/ right? Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1231 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: The >Bloc map game « Reply #31 on: May 25, 2015, 09:27:33 AM » Quote from: Daruja Khalka on May 25, 2015, 04:14:07 AM Quote from: alysdexia on May 25, 2015, 04:08:09 AM stop posting immediately, dyslexia, MAN, TUMBLR MAN, MUH TRIGGERS, MUH SOGGY KNEES, MUH PATREON ARCHY also enclaves/exclaves are fucking retarded and should not exist. the only people who like that bullshit are people who wank over paracucks games and shitpost on /gsg/ I'm not dyslexia you meme-infested loser. Most of your comment is gibberish. I don't tumbl much; most of my comments are on YouTube; a few are on Twitter; I'm not a SJW, partisan, male, whiner, channer, goon, or whatever filth you associate with. Can you even English? Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: The >Bloc map game « Reply #32 on: May 25, 2015, 03:49:21 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on May 25, 2015, 09:27:33 AM Quote from: Daruja Khalka on May 25, 2015, 04:14:07 AM Quote from: alysdexia on May 25, 2015, 04:08:09 AM I'm not dyslexia you meme-infested loser. Most of your comment is gibberish. I don't tumbl much; most of my comments are on YouTube; a few are on Twitter; I'm not a SJW, partisan, male, whiner, channer, goon, or whatever filth you associate with. Can you even English? Can you? Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Masketta Man Sr. Member Offline 290 Re: The >Bloc map game « Reply #33 on: May 25, 2015, 05:31:52 PM » Quote from: Daruja Khalka on May 25, 2015, 04:36:16 PM Quote from: alysdexia on May 25, 2015, 09:27:33 AM dyslexia tumblr man it is time for you to let go no words only dreams inb4 xe comes back and tells you that man is a noun. Logged alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1231 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: The >Bloc map game « Reply #34 on: May 26, 2015, 12:47:27 AM » Quote from: Daruja Khalka on May 25, 2015, 04:36:16 PM Quote from: alysdexia on May 25, 2015, 09:27:33 AM dyslexia tumblr man it is time for you to let go no words only dreams I'v been alysdexia sith 2006 on YouTube, after lysdexia on Wikimedia about 2004. http://google.com/search?q=blocgame.com+Dyslexia has nothing to do with me. Narcissistic deluded trolls like you could use a burial in thermite or lava, whichever is cheaper. Quote from: Masketta Man on May 25, 2015, 05:31:52 PM Quote from: Daruja Khalka on May 25, 2015, 04:36:16 PM Quote from: alysdexia on May 25, 2015, 09:27:33 AM dyslexia tumblr man it is time for you to let go no words only dreams inb4 xe comes back and tells you that man is a noun. Xe isn't a word. The singular English personal pronouns are it (neuter), one (absolute), who (common), he (masculine), and she (feminine). Man is a noun of a species, sapiens, and a verb, and apparently a pronoun in Thewdish. « Last Edit: May 26, 2015, 12:49:43 AM by alysdexia » Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1231 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: The >Bloc map game « Reply #35 on: May 26, 2015, 01:13:54 AM » Quote from: Daruja Khalka on May 26, 2015, 12:58:11 AM Quote from: alysdexia on May 26, 2015, 12:47:27 AM but is it the noun of the verb of the plural of the noun my tumblr man lad, dyslexia? What is the goal of your delusions? Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1231 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: The >Bloc map game « Reply #36 on: May 26, 2015, 03:35:42 AM » Quote from: Daruja Khalka on May 26, 2015, 01:39:05 AM Quote from: alysdexia on May 26, 2015, 01:13:54 AM Quote from: Daruja Khalka on May 26, 2015, 12:58:11 AM Quote from: alysdexia on May 26, 2015, 12:47:27 AM but is it the noun of the verb of the plural of the noun my tumblr man lad, dyslexia? What is the goal of your delusions? What is the goal of the plural of the noun? Read the dictionary. What is the goal of your delusions? Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: The >Bloc map game « Reply #37 on: May 26, 2015, 04:34:21 AM » Quote from: Daruja Khalka on May 26, 2015, 03:45:07 AM Quote from: alysdexia on May 26, 2015, 03:35:42 AM delusions? delusions is a plural noun it has eight awesome angles and eight fantastic sides By Gis and by Saint Charity, Alack, and fie for shame! Young men will do't, if they come to't; By cock, they are to blame. Quoth she, before you tumbled me, You promised me to wed. So would I ha' done, by yonder sun, An thou hadst not come to my bed. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Cotton Hero Member Offline 574 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: The >Bloc map game « Reply #38 on: May 26, 2015, 05:18:15 AM » Quote from: Daruja Khalka on May 26, 2015, 03:45:07 AM Quote from: alysdexia on May 26, 2015, 03:35:42 AM delusions? delusions is a plural noun it has eight awesome angles and eight fantastic sides Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: The >Bloc map game « Reply #39 on: July 27, 2015, 09:38:11 PM » If anyone even still cares muh claim Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 Ept2415 Sr. Member Offline 499 Re: The >Bloc map game « Reply #40 on: July 27, 2015, 10:09:45 PM » Quote from: Gemima on July 27, 2015, 09:38:11 PM If anyone even still cares muh claim no necromancy allowed Logged Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: The >Bloc map game « Reply #41 on: July 27, 2015, 10:46:19 PM » Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: The >Bloc map game « Reply #42 on: July 28, 2015, 08:50:40 AM » I claim Jamaica, part of Haiti, part of Cuba, and the Panama Canal Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » The >Bloc map game SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2